The invention relates to a new chemical process, and more particularly to a new process for silylating organic compounds containing reactive hydrogen moieties. The products formed are trimethylsilyl compounds having various uses as heat-transfer fluids, coolants and monomers in industry. The process is further valuable as a technique for protecting reactive hydrogen-containing functional groups from attack by reagents employed in synthetic processes.
In the past, organic reactive hydrogen-containing materials have been silylated by treatment with base followed by reaction with chlorosilanes. Alternate processes involve the reaction of silylamides, silylamines, or silylethers. E. Nakamura et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 2346 (1976), disclosed the further process of reacting ethyl trimethylsilylacetate with reactive hydrogen-containing compounds in the presence of tetra-n-butyl-ammonium fluoride.
These prior art methods have the disadvantages, however, of producing stiochiometric quantities of inorganic or amine salts, requiring the use of strong acids or bases or producing unacceptably low product yields or difficult to separate product mixtures.
A suitable process for silylation or organic compounds containing active hydrogens which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art is desired.